Falling Under
by KitChan049
Summary: Kohaku Hana is special, but her own past still haunts her. With a fading dream, she wants to reach out, but no one is there to grab her. Until the day when pirates step into her life.SPOILERS (maybe) be careful when reading and dont read if you don't like mature stuff. sorry if it sounds kinda cheesey. i had this idea for awhile
1. An Elf Named Flower

Some of us are driven by pain

Others by greed or desire

Either way our hearts are the same

We are all looking for something

Something even we are unsure about

Yet we keep searching and searching

Looking for that unknown

I gave up searching long ago

When I lost my only reason

For living

* * *

It was a normal rainy day, the kind of day Hana prefers. No sun blasting through the window. No heat barreling down. Cold, dreary, and quiet. The perfect world for Hana. She was lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The night before, she had the same nightmare, the same one that been haunting her for the past 9 years. The screams still echo in her head. She turned to her side when her uncle knocked on the door.

"Are you awake?"

He didn't wait for her to answer as he walked in. Her home was a once beautiful and peaceful island, but now it's nothing more than a graveyard. When she was 10, slave hunters sponsored by the World Government came to her home land to get rid of a "pest problem". They took her two sisters and her mother away and killed her brothers and father. At least that's what she thinks. Just because they were causing "disruptions to the human race". Her human uncle managed to save her, but he lost his left eye. She doesn't know if there are any more of her kind out there.

"Hana, you need to stop being so depresses and quit thinking about what happened."

"It's kind of hard not to."

"I lost my sister so I know how you feel, but I moved on. I have breakfast for you. Come on."

Her uncle stood and left.

"You stupid old man."

She pushed herself up and glanced outside. Her eyes were the color of polished emeralds and had a peculiar almond shape to them. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her waist and hid her pointed ears of the Elven kind. She looks exactly like her father, who was the Elf, but she gets her personality from her human mother. She stood from her bed, stretching her long limbs as she headed towards her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tank, and her grey hoodie. She use to wear flower crowns and dresses, but now it seems nothing more than a dream. She slipped on her flats and headed down the stairs. Despite the fact her uncle, Dodge, is half blind; he can still make a good meal. He smiled at her as she sat with a plate in front of her.

"Still won't smile, huh?"

"Smiling doesn't do me any good."

"Well I would like to see my niece smile."

She looked at him, her thin brows raised. "Over my dead body."

He laughed. "You still have a good sense of humor. Just like your mother."

She tensed. "Yeah."

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I dunno," she mumbled, stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth. "There really isn't much you can to on this island."

"Go to the beach like you always do. It's low tide. I'm sure you can find some interesting thins there."

She only shrugged and finished eating. Being half Elf means she can commune with all nature and use magic. Her magic, though, is more of healing and protecting rather that fighting. She can also see the thoughts of people and tell if they're lying or not. Elves are also known to be mischievous, but they do it for fun, not to harm people. She pushed her plate away, stood, and headed towards the door, grabbing her bag on the way. She stopped, remembering something.

"Hey, Unc. I need some money so I can pay for my blade."

"Oh don't worry. I already paid for it."

"When did you do that?"

"When I went to town the other day. Had the money so I paid for it."

"Hmm, well thanks. Anything you need?"

"Yeah, an eye would be nice," he joked, pointing to his eye patch.

"I'm leaving."

The door slammed behind her. She looked up towards the dark sky. Even though it's close to the afternoon, it still stays dark. The sound of the rain was calming. Like always, there weren't many people walking down the puddled streets. Hana has a hard time trusting people. There were a few humans she made friends with, but they were the reason her kind is hated. She is on good terms with the guy that owns the swords shop. It was a 10 minute walk from her place and it was quite refreshing.

When she got to the shop, she was surprised to see someone else. It was someone she didn't know. Whoever it was, he was tall with spiky green hair and three swords at his belt. He didn't even turn when she walked in.

"Ah, Hana. I have you blade all ready."

"Thanks."

When she brushed past the new guy, she smelled salt and blood. She looked up at him and he was staring back at her with bright green eyes. She noticed three gold earrings in his left ear.

"What?" His voice was low and husky.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Why? Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, if you're someone here to kill people."

He snorted. "Well, I'm not. I've done plenty of killing in my time."

"Killing and raping women.

His eyes grew dark. "I did not rape any women."

"Oh, guys then?"

"You're quite the bitch, ain't ya?"

"Sorry, it runs in the family."

They glared at each other, hate waves going in every direction. She really felt like taking one of his blades and stabbing him with it.

"Now, now Hana. Be nice to the young man. Here is your sword."

He carefully placed her katana on the counter. The plain black scabbard shone dull in the pale light. The guard was a 3-point star and the hilt was black as well. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. The whole time, the green haired guy was watching her. She turned her gaze to him again.

"What?" she said, mocking him.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"Yeah, my brothers taught me. Can you use all three?"

"Yeah," he sneered, mocking her this time.

"I really hate you."

"Good, 'cause I hate you too."

"Bastard." She turned back to the clerk. "Hey, did my knife belt come in?"

"Oh yes. Give me a minute."

He disappeared into the back again. Hana tapped her finger, more out of annoyance than impatience. She was trying to figure out why he was still here. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his thoughts. She saw misty fragments of him defeating the warlord Mihawk.

"You really think you can defeat Hawkeye?" she stated, looking up at him smugly.

He glared. "How the hell do you know?"

"I read your thoughts."

"Tch, just a Devil Fruit."

"Man, you are an idiot, but I don't need to waste my time telling you."

Before she turned to go wonder around, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She flung his arm away, reaching for her sword. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you ever touch me, human," she hissed, her eyes blazing.

Luckily, the clerk came back with a box. She quickly paid her money and hurried out into the rain. Her hands were shaky. She closed her eyes, pushing back that raw killer instinct that wanted to rip that guy to shreds and walked back home. When she reached the front door, she heard her uncle laugh and several unfamiliar laughs. She opened the door, dripping from the rain, and saw 3 people around her uncle. There were two girls and a guy wearing a straw hat. Their gazes went to her when she closed the door.

"Hana, you're back! I was just telling these pirates they can stay here until the log sets."

"Oh, how pleasant."

"Guys, this is my niece, Hana. These are the Straw Hat Pirates."

Hana nodded her head. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Nami," orange-hair girl said. "This is Robin and our captain Luffy. Oh did you happen to see a reindeer on the way?"

"Um, no, why?"

"He's with us and he's looking for our other member on this island. He tends to get lost. A lot."

"Oh, well no I haven't. How many other members do you have?"

"Two more and they're on the ship. I really hope Zoro didn't wander too far."

"Zoro?"

"The guy that gets lost a lot. You'll meet him soon."

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked a blue nose reindeer wearing a pink hat.

"I found him."

"This is Chopper. He ate a Devil fruit so that's why he can talk."

Hana looked past him as the Zoro guy walked in. She stopped breathing.

"Well, it's you again, ya little brat."


	2. Voice Like Butterfly Wings

Kit: i totally forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is for both...i do not own One Piece or any other the characters just my OC and my made up characters *said in a droned voice*

Rouji: why is everyone so damn depressing?

Kit: whoa! what are you doing here?

Rouji: i can be here if i want

Kit: riiiight i'd thought you'd be doing drugs whatever

* * *

Hana was rather annoyed. Not only was a group of 7 pirates staying until the log set, but one of them was that green haired bastard Zoro who pissed her off. She slammed her room door behind her and wanted to scream. The other two pirates she met a while ago, Sanji and Usopp, seemed nice as did the others. She found it strange that they only had a crew of 7 and they've made it this far in the Grand Line. They must be pretty strong. She set her bag down, pulled her sword Gesshoku off, and sat on the belt with her knife belt by her side. She was getting this weird chill from her blade. Gesshoku is a rare blade. It's cursed and pitch-black, just like the blade of Mihawk. She unsheathed it, staring at her reflection in the darken metal. To her, it sound like it was crying, calling out. Maybe that circus act Zoro has a cursed blade. She sighed.

"Hey, Hana, is everything alright?" she heard her uncle ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You left the room kind of quickly."

"It's nothing," she replied, falling back on the bed.

"Hmm, that green haired guy looked like he knew you."

She cringed. "I don't know him."

"If you say so. I'll be downstairs with the pirates if you need anything."

He left. Hana stared blankly at the ceiling again. The log takes 2-3 days to set if the weather stays nice. She does want to get to know the pirates, but her past is holding her back. Well, what happened to her is. She closed her eyes, hearing the laughter from downstairs. That lonely feeling stabbed her in the heart. She gave in, grabbing her sketch book that was lying on her night stand and headed out her balcony doors, running to the beach.

* * *

While Zoro was looking through Dodge's selection of alcohol, he saw something from the corner of his eyes. Losing interest in the beer, he walked through the back door, seeing that brown haired girl Hana making her way towards the beach. He decided to follow her, carefully staying close, but in the shadows. He stopped, leaning against an alley wall when she settled down in the sand and started sketching. He heard her calling out, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Expecting to see someone, he backed away slowly then stopped, seeing a huge golden brown stag walk of the opposite end where a forest was. The stag nudged the girls head and she started talking. This time he could understand.

"Well, we have pirates. They seem alright, but I don't know. What do you think?"

The deer lay next to her, shaking his head.

"You don't know either. I met one of them at the sword shop this morning. He really pissed me off."

Zoro remembered. He thought she was just playing with him until he grabbed her arm and she tensed. When he saw her eyes, they were filled with pain and fear.

"Maybe I should apologize."

The stag nudged her again.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? Something bad could have happened!"

The deer snorted.

"Oh, right. I suppose. I guess I have trouble trusting people. But his eyes, bright green and stunning, they seemed lonely. Still he's a jerk. A big fat seaweed headed jerk."

Zoro leaned closer. 'Lonely? Why would I be lonely? And is she really talking to that deer? And did she really just call me a jerk?'

"He has a burden of his own. He lost someone close to him too and he made a promise," her voice grew sad. "Nah oh well. He's a big boy."

Then she started to sing. Her voice was like a butterfly's wing, soft and gentle. Zoro felt relaxed listening to her. When he looked closer, he noticed something her didn't see before. Her ears were pointed. 'What the?' He had a feeling she was different from a human, but not in a bad way. Their crew has a talking reindeer. He stayed there, listening to her gentle voice and saw other animals gather around her. The whole world seemed to be calmer. She stopped and looked up.

"I really wish I could leave this island. I want to know if I still have family alive."

The animals let out a cry.

"Oh don't worry. I can make new friends. The ocean is full of them."

'Either this girl is crazy or I'm the one who's crazy.' Zoro was having a hard time figuring her out.

"I do hope there are other Elves out there. But knowing what happened 9 years ago, I'm starting to think there isn't."

'Did she just say Elves?' Zoro was really tripping now. She stood up, dusting her long legs free of sand and turned to her audience. Zoro found himself staring. Her expression was so different from when the met in the shop. Her almond eyes were softer now and he noticed she had curves and a limber body.

"I'll tell you guys my adventures. I wish I could make you something, but I can't use any magic. I guess that's because I'm only half Elf. If I find something in the ocean, I send it to you. Oh, you guys can have this." She took of a green crystal necklace and strung it around the deer. "There, so you can remember me."

Her fingers trailed through the furs and feathers of the surrounding animals. Zoro had his arms crossed as he watched her whispered words to the animals before she grabbed her things and left. Zoro waited for a few minutes before stepping out from the alley. He thought to himself then headed towards the beach.

* * *

Hana climbed back up to her balcony and headed inside her room. The pirates had stopped laughing, but she could hear a few talking. She wanted to go down and talk to them, too. She placed her stuff on the bed then looked back outside. The rain had subsided and the clouds were parting and the rays of sun leaked out from the grey blanket. She noticed someone walking along the beach. It was Zoro. She narrowed her eyes, but what can she do? He's just a traveler who'll be gone soon. She climbed back down and went back to the beach. Her footsteps echoed in the alley ways. She stepped over the wall and stopped. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea.' She spoke before she knew it.

"Um, h-hi."

He turned. "Oh, it's you."

She walked towards him, stopping a few feet in front of him. He was a bit taller than him, but not by much. She nervously folded her hands behind her back looking as innocent as possible and looked down.

"I uh I want to apologize…for earlier."

He cocked his head. "It's fine."

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Why? I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. You know what, forget it, okay?"

"Oh, sure." She held out a hand towards him. "Truce then?"

He looked at her hand and took it, but was going to regret it. She grinned like a maniac grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed in the sand with a grunt as Hana fell back laughing her ass off.

"Bwahahaha! God your face was hilarious!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

He sat up, shaking the sand out of his hair. "You are official a bitch."

She pouted. "Aww, you didn't like my joke? I thought it was funny."

"No it wasn't. You've got some major fucking problems. You were pissed off and now laughing your ass off."

"It's just my nature."

"Which is what exactly?"

She raised her thin brows. "I'm half Elf. My mother was human."

"Uh-huh," he said slowly. "So they're not some made up story?"

"What? No, they're real."

She moved her hair back, revealing her pointed ears. They were pierced, but only the left one had was looked like a fang hanging from a small chain. She let her hair go and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You sure do like staring."

"Shut up. What's the one on your left?"

"Oh it's a Neptunian fang that belonged to my brother. I won't go into details because you'll be leaving soon. Another thing is I can use magic, but it's not my thing so I haven't tried."

"What about talking to animals?"

"God you ask a lot of freaking questions. Elves are known as 'Children of Nature'. We can talk to any nature whether its sky, land, or sea."

"Huh, so there are more right?"

She flinched, remembering what happened nine years ago. Zoro noticed her expression changed as she stood turning away from him. 'He's not your friend. He's a human, Hana. His kind destroyed your family.'

"I…I don't know. Why do you care anyways, Seaweed-Jerk?"

She took off running leaving Zoro in the dust.


	3. Beast in Human Form

Kit: *hiding in a box* good that drug obssesed manic Rouji is gone...well anyways here is chapter 3 for my fanfic

Kujo: so like what are you doing?

Kit: umm why are you here?

Kujo: cuz Shima kicked me out! his house is so mysterious

Kit: oooh-kay i dont own One Piece, just my OC please enjoy and if you dont have anything nice to say please dont say it

* * *

After talking with Seaweed-Jerk, as she likes to call him, Hana decided to take a little walk. Almost right next to the beach is a large forest that wraps around to the back of her house. There are a lot of hills and ravines cutting through. It reminded her of home. Dragonflies flittered around her. She loved the smell of grass and the leaves mixed in with the ocean. She found a rock and sat on it, closing her eyes and listening to the world around her.

Suddenly, she heard a scream, a human scream followed by a cannon blast and the sound of buildings crumbling. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Several cries of animals entered her mind, making her head want to split. Smaller forest animals raced past her in fear. She took off running towards the beach. Branches scraped across her arms and face, but she wasn't stopping. 'An attack? Why now?!' When she reached the beach, she stopped dead.

"N-no…not him."

The ship in the distance carried no colors , but on the sail was a large skull and cross bones with a sword stabbed through it blood. Her mind flashed back to the day that destroyed her life when she was 10. She let out an angered cry, feeling the rage and hatred well up inside and seer through her veins. She made a quick stop by her house, the pirates and her uncle standing outside. When Dodge saw her, her knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hana, don't do it."

She stopped and glared, her emerald eyes flickering. "This is my problem. I can handle it."

"At least take them," he said, pointing to the pirates. "They can help."

"No! I don't need any more innocent blood on my hands."

Dodge grabbed her collar. "Dammit Hana! I lost my sister and I don't need to lose you, too!"

She pushed his arms away. "You could care less."

She took off running again, ignoring the shouts from her uncle and headed down to the beach. She past burning buildings and screaming people, their faces black with soot. The smoke was getting in her lungs, making every breath hurt, but she wasn't going to stop. She jumped over the wall, landing in the sand. She stopped, panting.

"My, my, my. It's been 9 years since I last saw you, Kohaku Hana."

Her head shot up to an older version of a familiar face. His once gentle grey eyes were now glaring down at her. His dark hair was short and he grew several inches from the last time she saw him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes, pushing back the memories of her first human friends, now betrayed. All she felt for him now was raw and pure hatred. Her hands clenched at her sides.

"Why are you here? Why now? Answer me, Kybin!"

She felt a sudden breeze as he appeared right before her. His poison eyes bore into her own.

"Is that anyway to welcome an old friend, my dear Hana?" he asked, stroking her cheek. "I truly missed you."

She slapped his hand away. "Liar! You acted like our friends, but your were nothing more than the World Government dogs! I lost everything!"

He stepped closer. "You still have me."

She pushed him. "You are nothing to me!"

She went to slug him, but he vanished, leaving a chilling laughter behind. She looked around seeing nothing. 'A Devil Fruit?' She was without her blades, which was very stupid of her. She can't use magic and Kybin knows that. Right now, he has the upper hand. She could hear the laughter of his men.

"Poor little flower, can't use magic. Unlike you powerless thing, my Devil Fruit is quite unique. The Air-Air Fruit allows me to become air itself. In fact, I could suffocate you, but I want you to become my bride, Hana."

"There is no way in hell I will marry you."

"Ah, but you are at a disadvantage. You have no magic. You can't fight."

"Thanks for pointing that out."

Kybin's men jumped from the ship and made their way towards her. They kept their distance, pointing sharpened spears at her. She didn't flinch.

"You can either come with me, Hana. Or you can die here."

"I'd rather choose death than you."

"Suit yourself."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the spears to pierce her. There was a faint smile on her face. No one would care if she died. There is nothing left in this world for her. She'd rather be dead anyways. There were sudden clangs of metal and a few confused shouts. Hana opened her eyes to the green haired swordsman.

"You're really stupid. You forgot something." He handed her Gesshoku. "Why do you want to die? Not only are you a bitch, but pathetic too."

"I really hate you, Seaweed-Jerk."

She grabbed her blade from him, unsheathing it and stood next to him. She felt the blade give off its own aura for blood. Zoro noticed her expression changed.

"Alright, then. Let's slaughter some sheep."

She charged, knocking away the spears and cut through the first few men in half, feeling that strange pleasure of cutting flesh. Zoro watched as she made a path. There was a wicked grin across her blood splattered face as limps and the insides of the men fell everywhere. This wasn't a human, but a madden breast driven by the lust for blood. In his hand, Kitetsu was crying and having a mind of its own as he fought with the ones that didn't fall to Hana's blade. He held the hilt tightly, feeling that burning hate. He ignored it and looked back at Hana. Her body was covered in blood and guts, not fazing her at all. That wicked grin was even broader and her green eyes showed thirst for more blood. That man in charged looked surprised and pissed.

"You little bitch! Father was right about you. Pathetic scum that only want destruction of man!"

She raised her head and let out an animalistic laugh. "Actually, I have you to thank for that."

"Hah! What can you do? Nothing!"

"You're wrong." She held up her blade, pointing it at Kybin. "Gesshoku loves to kill. At night he cries and if I'm not careful, he'll take my head. He always wants blood and he will have it."

Zoro knows that feeling, a chill crawling down his spine. He understood now why Kitetsu was crying. Her blade is cursed. He looked down at the bloody blade, seeing his reflection. He knows what she felt. A voice in your head telling you to kill.

"I will leave for now, Kohaku Hana, but I shall come back for you."

"Good. I'd hate for you to miss your death Kybin. Bring all your friends too because I'll butcher them."

Hana paused, feeling like something was off. Kybin isn't the type of man to run from a fight. Could he be hiding something? It had to be a trap and she let her guard down. She looked behind to where Zoro was, blood smeared from his victims, looking around. 'He's going after him!' She flung her blade away as her body moved on its own, running towards him. She heard a cannon go off right as she pushed him away in the nick of time. Unfortunately for her, she felt the searing heat of the cannon blast on her back as it shot over her, destroying the buildings in its path. She held back a cry as a sharp object jammed its way into her shoulder. She held back the pain as she tumbled on top of Zoro, who was really surprised.

"You should be more careful, moron," she hissed as she sat off him.

He saw pain in her eyes. She was holding her right shoulder which was bleeding like crazy, turning her jacket red. He noticed a large splinter sticking out. Her breathing was heavy from holding back pain. He's never seen that. Her back was heavily burned, there's this giant splinter protruding from her shoulder and she's not letting out a cry. 'Amazing. All that pain and not a single sign of it.' His medical skills were almost nothing, but even he could tell he needed to get the splinter out. He pulled his bandana off, folding it, and handing it to her.

"I'm going to pull the splinter out. Bite down on the, alright?"

She glared. "Why are you helping me?"

"You saved my life."

She said nothing, but took the bandana from him as he moved toward her back which was entire covered in blood. He gingerly touched her shoulder and she let out a hiss. Blood was still flowing, but slowly. If she hadn't shown up, he'd be really hurt or even dead.

"I'm gonna pull it out now."

"Fine, fine! Just hurry up."

She put his bandana in her mouth and waited. Her eyes were tightly shut when she felt him take hold of the piece of wood and lightly pull. It was pretty stuck in there. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades where it wasn't burnt, feeling her muscles quiver. He could hear taking deep breaths. He steadied himself and gripped the wood tight and pulled as hard as he could. Her scream was muffled thanks to the black cloth in her mouth and her nails digging into her jacket. He threw the splinter away and applied pressure to the bleeding wound. He really needed to get Chopper.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded, taking the bandana away. "I-I should be fine. Thanks."

She went to stand, but almost fell over due to the loss of blood. Zoro was there to catch her. Her head felt dizzy and her legs weak. He kept his hand on her good shoulder to hold her up. He could feel her shaking.

"You're going to need my help. I'll take you to Chopper."

He picked up her blade in his free hand and had the other around her waist. She was too tired to argue so she let him do as he pleased. Every step made her feel like she was going to black out. An injury like this won't kill even a half-Elf, but it'll take some time to heal and it still hurts and her human side was screaming in pain. She could hear the voices of the crew as they came running towards them. They managed to scuffle their way through and protect the townspeople.

"Oi, lousy marimo, what did you do to her?" Sanji asked in his usual protect-the-princess voice.

"I didn't do a fucking thing, you damn dartboard. She saved my ass back there."

Chopper came over, looking at the tattered Hana. Her vision was getting very fuzzy and their voices muddled together. Her body felt heavy as she passed out, falling into a pair of strong arms.

* * *

Kit: story is moving right along

Shima: hey have you seen Kujo?

Kit: omigosh why am i being bugged by you Zone-00 people?! this is for One Piece...oh and Kujo left

Shima: dammit i told him to wait for me

Kit: he said you kicked him out

Shima: ! i didn't!

Kit: bai-bai for now


	4. Waiting Is Over

Kit: being home schooled is really boring I miss my friends at school *cries in corner*

Hana: oh you poor thing dont worry

Kit: yeah i guess

Hana: see? so Kit doesnt own One Piece or the characters just her own please review but be nice :)

* * *

When Hana woke up, she felt terrible. She was laying on her bed with her shoulder and back all wrapped up. Her body felt stiff every time she tried to move. She turned her head when the door opened and the orange haired girl Nami walked in.

"Hey you're awake. How do you feel?" she asked, sitting in a close by chair.

"Stiff. Was I out long?"

"About a day. You passed out and Zoro carried you here. You sure did lost a lot of blood, but thanks to Chopper, you should be fine."

"That's good, I guess."

"You're a lucky person. And thanks for saving Zoro. Oh, Luffy has an offer for you. He wants you to join our crew."

Hana let out a dry laugh. "I'm bad luck. That man who attacked the other day will follow you and kill you guys if you get in his way. Trust me."

Nami only smiled. "Our guys are pretty strong. Don't worry, Luffy may look like a complete idiot, but he knows how to fight. I should know."

"But why?"

"Your uncle told us to. He says you have sort of goal you need to finish. He also told us you're always staring out at the ocean like you want to go. Come on, it'll be lots of fun."

Hana looked away. "If he told you then you must know that I'm not 100% human."

"So? We have a talking reindeer. You'll love it. What do you say, Hana?"

She really didn't know what to say. She does want to go out to sea, but she's afraid she'll be discriminated because of what she is. She'd spent countless hours sitting on the beach, watching the ocean when she was younger, waiting for a chance. Here's her chance, yet she's not really sure if she should go or not. Nami stood and headed towards the door.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. You have until then. Luffy really wants you to join." With that she left.

Hana closed her eyes, heaving a long sigh. If she does go with them, that means she's one step closer to going to her home island. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea. She wants to repay them for helping her. She has until tomorrow to give them her answer. That doesn't really sound like a lot of time. There was a knock on her door, making her turn her head again as the reindeer Chopper and the dark haired girl Robin walked in. Chopper was holding a tray of some sort with different vials and Hana could smell herbs.

"D-does it hurt anywhere?" Chopper asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Don't thank me you moron. Oh and drink this."

He handed her one of the small vials with dark green liquid in it. He helped her sit up as she gagged the liquid down. It burned the back of her throat, but it made the remaining pain vanish. She laid back again, taking slow breaths.

"If you have problems let me know."

He clomped away, leaving Robin to watch over Hana. She's kind of scared of her a bit with her greenish grey eyes and her unreadable expression, but Hana could tell she's hiding something. Robin pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, resting her head on her hand.

"Whats your answer?"

"My answer?"

"Yes. Are you coming with us or not?"

"Oh with you guys. I don't know."

"You sound scared like you know something bad will happen."

"Because something bad will happen if I go with you. That man Kybin, he'll hunt me down no matter what."

"Ah yes, but hiding won't do you any good."

Hana looked at the wall. "That's all I'm good at. What use am I to you guys?"

Robin let out a giggle. "That is something you have to find out on your own."

Hana said nothing as she left. Robin is right though. If she stays on this island any longer, innocent people are going to get killed because of her. If she goes, she has a better chance of staying safe. Her fist clenched at her side, thinking of what's the best thing to do. The next person to walk in would change her mind.

"Dodge, why would-"

He held up his hand. "You know as much as I do that it'll be safer to go with the pirates. You told me yourself that you wanted to leave, remember?"

Hana shut her mouth. She hates how he always knows whats on her mind. She unclenched her fist and looked up at the ceiling, sighing. She tensed when her uncle placed a hand on her arm.

"Please Hana, it's not safe for you anymore."

"I'll go," she mumbled, barely audible.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll go. You're right like always." She looked at him grinning. "It'll be fun to get to know these guys better. They did help me."

Dodge returned the smile. "Good to see you back to normal. I might come after you after things have settled down. Doesn't sound too bad to go back out at sea."

"Yeah right. You're nearly as blind as a bat."

"Got me there." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you off in the morning."

Hana felt pretty content, now that she gets to go out at sea. She was going to have to do her best not to let them down. Hopefully on her journey she can get stronger and try to learn magic no matter how hard it may be. Even though her abilities would be more on the defensive side,it wouldn't hurt to try. Her oldest of five brothers taught her the basics of swordmenship. That's got to count for something.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She could, if she really wanted to, use her limited healing abilities on her wounds, but that'll only tire her out. Their reindeer Chopper has some really good doctoring skills, just like her two sisters. In her family, she's the only half-Elf, yet everyone treats her like she just a normal Elf. It might have something to do with the fact that her father is the king. She smiled, knowing she's so much more closer to her home, even if it's on the other side of the Red Line. Its been a long time since she's last felt truly happy. The pirates made her feel like she belongs. Besides, they probably couls use another crew member.

"It would hurt to join."

* * *

Kit: whew! chapter 4 is done. took longer than i expected.

Hana: oh well what can you do please review if you would like. Kit'll give you a cookie if you do :3

Kit: i never said that! anyways i'll work on chapter 5 ASAP

Hana: and make cookies

Kit: no!


	5. Onward

Kit: the snow's melting here...bummer i like the snow

Hana: move to Antarctica

Kit: how do you even know that place? you're just a character i made

Hana: the Internet duh

Kit: right disclaimer please?

Hana: fine Kit doesnt own One Piece it rightfully belongs to Oda-sensei she just owns her characters

Kit: yup enjoy!

* * *

The pirates were waiting on the harbor as Hana walked out all packed and ready to go. Butterflies kept dancing in her stomach, almost making her want to skip the rest of the way. That would be a bit awkward though and make her look like a lunatic. She gave the pirates a big grin and turned to where her uncle was.

"You guys better take good care of her, you hear?" Dodge said stenly, hiding his sadness.

Luffy smiled. "Don't worry old man. Elf Girl is safe with us."

"It's Hana, you rubber brain!" Sanji shouted.

Hana giggled and met her uncle's stern gave. She's going to miss him alright. He cared for her for nine long years, trying his best to keep her happy with his stupid jokes. She dropped her pack and sword before running towards him, giving him a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Dodge."

"I know kiddo, I know. Be safe out there and stay out of trouble."

"I'm with pirates. That'll be hard."

He let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm serious about leaving here too. I'll see you again at home. That I promise."

"Yeah yeah, you geezer."

He ruffled her hair, saying nothing more as she walked away keeping her head down to hide her tears. She grabbed her things and climbed up the ladder. 'Nine long years and now I'm finally leaving.' She turned back leaning over the railing and waved at her Uncle, who was bawling like an idiot.

"I'll get into lots of trouble for you Dodge! Take care and I'll see you back home!"

He only waved back, too choaked up to speak as the _Merry Go_ left the harbor. She stayed near the railing, watching the island fade further and furhter away. She wiped the few tears away, feeling more happy than sad to leave. She has new friends now, friends that will watch over her and not treat her like some freak. She's not alone anymore. She felt someone step next to her, but didn't move her gave.

"So how you feeling now?" It was Nami.

"It's hard to say. There's so many different emotions, but for the most part I feel happy. Thank you, Nami."

"Don't thank me. Thank the rubber brain of a captian."

"I think I will later."

Sanji came over next with a tray that had drinks on it. "Here you are my dears. And an extra special to you, Hana my love."

"Oh um thanks."

"Of course. It's wonderful to have another lovely lady on board. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

He took her hand and kissed. She could hear Nami giggling next to her. She gave the chef a smile before he left. Hana wasn't quite sure what just happened, but whatever it was, Nami thought it was funny.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hana asked in a whisper.

"No you didn't. That's how Sanji is, always obssessed with the ladies."

"Oh, okay I guess."

Usopp was trying to get everyone's attention which wasn't working very well. Sanji and Zoro started fighting over who knows what. Luffy was jumping up and down, shouting for food. Chopper joined in looking confused at what was going on. Robin was proabably the only sane one. Hana smiled. 'This will be fun.'

"Alright pirates! Let's welcome our newest crew member Hana!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Hana was hiding from the sun under a huge umbrella. She's not the biggest fan of the heat or the sun. Thankfully there was a gentle breeze to keep her relatively cool. Other than that, its was still a nice day as long as you ignore the occassional crashes and shouting fights.

"Don't like the sun very much, do you Ms. Hana?"

She looked up to Robin as she set up her usual reading area with her multiple hands. She always stared in wonder as the many limbs sprouted from random places then disappear. 'Devil Fruits sure are weird.' She really doesn't have much of a right to talk because she's equally weird too.

"I perfer water rather that fire so yeah. I'm not a big fan of the sun, but it's a nice day. Wish it was a littler quieter though."

"You'll get use to it after awhile. Now that you're out here, what are your plans?"

Hana pulled her knees to her chest, thinking. "I want to go to my home island and find out if there is anymore of my kind left. It may take awhile, seeing how it's on the other side of the Red Line, but I have to try."

"Yes, that is quite far from here."

"I won't stop at anything. I don't care if Kybin hunts me down. I will fight back so no more innocent people get killed."

Robin let out a soft laugh, but said nothing as she started reading her book. Things seemed to have quieted down. Hana watched as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper started playing cards. Zoro was off sleeping behind the tangerine trees like he always does. Nami was loaking over some charts while soaking up the sun. Sanji was most likely in the kitchen making something. Hana felt like she was at home. Until Luffy started having a fit.

"Ahhh! What the hell is that?!"

Those on deck turned their attention to a giant sea creature loaming over the ship. It kind of looked like a cat and a serpent put together. Everyone except Hana and Robin were freaking out. Hana stood, feeling something tug in her gut. 'He's crying.' She started walking towards it, but someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head, meeting a pair of bright green eyes.

"Don't," he whispered, his hand moving to one of his blades. "Move and it will attack."

She placed her hand on top of his, stopping him from drawing his blade. "Wait. Let me talk to it first."

Her hand lingered on his for a moment longer before turning and walking towards the Neptunian. It must have sensed she's not entirely human because he lowered his head to her. She reached out, gently touching its wet nose. She felt his sadness flow through her as she rested her forehead on its nose.

"Creature of the sea, tell me what's wrong."

_Lost. Need help. Can't find family_, it cried in her head.

She rubbed his nose, calming him. "Will you let me help?"

_Yes. Yes. Child of Nature understand. _

She lifted her head and stared into its coal eyes. "Then show me where you go lost."

The Neptunian let out a growl and dove back underwater. She turned around to the pirates who all looked really confused. She felt her face heat up from their stares.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked.

"The Neptunian is lost and trying to look for his family. I told him I would help."

"You can talk to animals?" Luffy said, his eyes widening.

"W-well yes. I'll tell you later. Let me help the Neptunian first."

"Hold on," Nami said, grabbing her arm. "You shouldn't go in there. It's dangerous and that thing will eat you."

"That _thing_ is lost, Nami," she replied, harsher than she wanted. "I just want to help, alright?"

She yanked her arm away, kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in shorts and a bikini top. She stepped up onto the railing, seeing the Neptunian swimming around in cirlces, close to the surface. She took a deep breath before diving in, the cold water rushed over her body. The Neptunian let out a noise when she swam towards him.

_Child of Nature. Follow. _

Hana nodded. The Neptunian did a sumersualt and started swimming away. She followed, hoping her lungs would last. Back on her home island, she'd spend countless hours swimming in the ocean and looking for any interesting things in the tide pools. Her father suspected that she might have a rather strong connection to the ocean, which is a rare thing. Hana loved the ocean and feels strongest around water. The Neptunian stopped before her, swinging his head around.

_Here. Got lost, _his voice whimpered in her head.

_Call out to them._

The Neptunian started humming. It was low and smooth. She felt mesmorized and calm. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling lighter. In the far distance, she heard a deeper and louder humming and opened her eyes. The young Neptunian's happiness entered her mind, making her feel happy. He called back as a lare pod of similar looking Neptunians came into view. The young one cirlced around Hana a few times before swimming back to its family.

_Child of Nature. We give you help. When need it. Child of Nature. Always our friend, _the leader spoke into her head. _We grateful. Farewell._

The young Neptunian called out to Hana as it left with his family. Hana felt herself smiling as she kicked back up to the surface. She was surprised how long she stayed underwater without her lungs wanting to burst. Barely a day with the pirates and she's having fun. She reached the surface and called out to the crew. The dropped a ladder and she grabbed it, climbing up on deck.

"You are crazy," Nami said when she climbed over the railing.

"I was just trying to help the Neptunian find its family."

"But weren't you scared? And how did you help it?"

"I wasn't scared and Elves are also called 'Children of Nature'. We can communicate with nature wheter its water land or sky. Some have stronger connection to one of those. Mine's to water since it calls out to me the most."

She grabbed her shoes and shirt and started walking towards the shared girls room. There was a person in her way when she reached the door and a towel was thrown on her head.

"What was that for Seaweed-Jerk?"

He only glared at her and walked off.

* * *

Kit: wow. this chapter didnt take that long to type

Hana: ccccooookkkkiiieeeessss

Kit: i said no cookies! thank you for reading and hope you continue to read


	6. Teach Me Sensei

Kit: weeeeell here's chap 6 yay (^0^)/ like always i dont own One Piece just my OC please enjoy and review if you like

Kura: when are you going to add my story?

Kit: whoa! you just hold your horses i just got started on this one

Kura: but i dont wanna wait. i wanna kick some ass in different worlds

Kit: -.- you just wait

* * *

"Nami...how much longer until the next island?"

"I don't know Luffy. There should be an island soon."

It's been nearly a week since the Straw Hats have been out at sea and not an island yet. Hana knew this was normal. The Grand Line is always a weird and mysterious place. Her injuries have completely recovered and its like she wasn't even injured in the first place. She's been doing a lot of swimming around whenever the ship anchors at night, but she really wants is to learn how to fight better with a sword. The problem is Zoro spends most of his time sleeping. That makes her a little frustrated.

"I could ask some animals if you want Nami," Hana shouted from the crow's nest.

"I guess if that helps."

"Give me a minute."

She called out, hoping that anything would respond back. It took a few tries before a voice entered her head, answering her call. She climbed down the mast and stepped next to Nami, facing the calm ocean.

"There should be an island on the horizon soon."

"That's good. Luffy can't handle being bored for a long time. I'll tell the others. Can you go find Zoro?"

"Sure I guess."

Zoro's most likely in his usually spot behind the tangerine trees away from the others. Hana lightly stepped up the stairs and glanced behind the corner. His snores were quite loud the closer she got. She stood in front of him and kicked his boot.

"Heeeey, there's an island up ahead. Time to wake up."

He mumbled something and turned to his side. She just kicked his boot harder. He still didn't move so she kept kicking him until he finally sat up with pissed written all over his face.

"Would you fucking stop that you damn brat?!"

She just pouted. "Oh excuse me lazy ass but it's my nature."

"No you're just a bitch. What do you want?"

"There's an island," she said pointing towards the front. "We should get ready to anchor down."

She hopped down the stairs, trying to hold back her giggles. She thinks its pretty funny when he gets pissed. Luffy started doing his monkey hop when the island came into view.

"Yay! Finally an island!"

"Quiet down Luffy. This may be a hideout for very dangerous criminals."

"Oh come on Usopp," Hana smiled. "This place is fine. Besides we really need to stock up."

"Hana's right," Sanji said stepping next to her. "There are a few idiots who always eat too much."

"Then its settled. Someone should stay here while everyone else goes," Nami announced. "Besides me who wants to go?"

"Me! Me!" Luffy.

"I'll go too." Sanji.

"I-I wanna go!" Chopper and Usopp.

"Alright, that should be enough. Hana, Robin, could you stay with the ship and that sleeping moron?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Good. It really shouldn't take that long. Maybe a day or two. Will you guys be fine until then?"

Hana nodded. "We'll be fine Nami. Just go already before Luffy starts having more fits."

"Yeah you're right."

She waved Nami's group off and rested against the railing. She still wasn't quite ready to go out in public yet. She worries about her appearence and what people would think of her. Robin wen back to reading and Hana become bored. Maybe if she can keep Zoro up long enough he could teach her to use a blade better. She went back towards the tangerine trees and saw him where he was the first time. She huffed and sat next to him, constantly poking his arm.

"Dammit, I swear if you don't stop, you'll regret it."

"Teach me to use a sword better."

He looked over. "What?"

"Please? I want to be a better fighter."

"What's wrong with the way you fight now?"

"I want to be better and you're the only one that can teach me."

He turned back. "Find someone else, brat."

Getting more frustrated, she punched his arm hard, making him sit up and glared at her. She just glared back.

"What the hell is your fricking problem?!"

"Stop calling me brat and bitch. It's getting really annoying and besides I'm the same age as you."

"Which still makes you a brat."

"No it doesn't."

"Sure it does. You're just a brat."

"Oh and drinking all day and sleeping when you're not drinking is the normal thing?"

He growled. "Bitch."

"For the last time I'm not a bitch."

"I don't see why I should teach you. There's no point."

"Fine then. I'll just keep annoying you until you do."

"You wouldn't."

"Sure I would Marimo."

His brow twitched. "What'd you just call me?"

"Hmm? Nothing."

"Tell me dammit."

"Not until you agree to teach me."

They glared at each other, growling. Hana wasn't going to back down and neither was Zoro. He doesn't see why he shoulde waste his time training her when she could train herself. He suddenly saw a younger version of himself, kneeling before his teacher and asking for his friend's sword. He blinked and it was just Hana in front of him. He remembered how she fought on the last island. There was no fear in her emerald gaze no hesitation as she cut the men down. Her fighting style was rather graceful and fluid, like a steady river. He heaved a sigh, finally giving in.

"I'll teach you, but on one condition."

She beamed. "What's that?"

"Don't be bitching by my training styles. Are we clear?"

"Clear as a bell, Sensei!"

"Dont call me that either."

She relaxed and smiled up at him. It wasn't that animalistic smile, but a soft one. He found himself staring. This can't be that demonic creature he saw mercilessly killing those people or the girl holding back her pain from saving him. This is a different Hana, the one hidden from all others. She quickly stopped smiling and looked away.

"I guess I'll get my blade."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Tell me something first."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

She froze. "W-why do you want to know?"

"That uncle of yours told us you hate humans and I saw the way you were killing those men back there without mercy. Something happened and I want to know."

She blinked a few times making sure she was hearing him right. He let her go and crossed his arms. She sat in front on him, keeping her head down, hdiding her face from him.

"Why take an intrest?"

"I just want to know."

"For a guy who sleeps and drinks all the time, you never struck me as a man who cares."

"Honestly I really don't care, I just want to know."

She looked up, keeping her eyes steady. "It's a long story so try not to fall asleep."

"Whatever."

"I suppose my story starts nine years ago, right before the incident..."

* * *

Kit: uh oh cliffhanger sorry its a short chapter

Mokona: what happens what happens!

Kit: okay first it was Zone-00 now Tsubasa Chronicles please people give me a break

Fai: i like the story do finish it :3

Kit: dont rush me. i'll try to get chap 7 asap since its an important chapter

Mokona: that green haired guy is scary just like Kuro-puu

Kurogane: hey!

Kit: i'm outta here please review


	7. End of Sanity

Kit: here is the tragic past of Hana a little dark i guess

Kura: can you write my story now?

Kit: yeah after i get this story going... oh and at the end of the chapter i'll list all of Hana's siblings

Kura: youre on chapter 7 thats good enough

Kit: *sigh* i dont own One Piece at all read and review please

* * *

"Causing trouble again, Hana?"

10 year old Hana glared up at her oldest brother Ichino who had her by the collar. Hana just loves to cause trouble because of her human side and Elf side clashing together to see who's better. Her oldest brother looked exactly like their father with a softer brown hair and silvery green eyes. Out of the eight Kohaku siblings, Hana is the only half Elf and the youngest.

"Lemme go you big jerk," she growled squirming.

"Now, now Hana. Calling your oldest brother names isn't very nice."

"So? I can always get you back later."

"Hmm, I don't think so." He finally set her down and placed a hand on her head. "You still have a few years before you can get me."

"You're always so mean Ichi-Jerk!"

She stuck her tongue out at him then ran off. Her father, Kohaku Kunio, is the king of the humble colony of Elves that live on the island called Futagohoshi Island and it's on the other side of the Red Line in the nasty cruel world. Along with her five brothers and two sisters, she lives with her human mother in a gigantic castle in the mountains. Even though her mother is human, the Elves still love her like their own. The king's first wife dies of a terrible sickness shortly after giving birth to the youngest.

"Whoa there Hana. What's the rush?" her 2nd oldest sister Sumire asked.

"Ichino's being a big jerk!"

"Oh is he?"

Sumire is the 2nd closest in age to Hana, being two years older. Her hair is golden which she likes to keep short and her eyes are a paler green. The two of them with their youngest brother Goroki always cause the most trouble. Since human merchants have landed on the island, the three of them have been going down to the beach to see what the merchants are doing.

"What did you do this time Hana?"

"Nothing! I was coming back from the beach."

"You saw that human kid again, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm. His name is Kybin and his dad is the captain of the ship. He tells me really cool stories about living out at sea."

"Huh, well set not tell mother or father. They might get worried."

"Yeah yeah okay."

Sumire and Hana raced up the long stair way and up to the main hall. It was empty for the most part, except for the many servent Elves setting the dinning table. They crept behind the large chairs, picking fruits from the table and hiding their giggles.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Hana and Sumire froze, turning to a knight Elf grinning down at them. Hana stuffed another grape in her mouth as Sumire started a giggle fit. The knight reached down, grabbing Hana by the collar and lifting her up.

"Such the crafty little thing, ain't ya?"

She stuck her tongue out. "You're just like Ichino you Kawa-Jerk."

Kawa let out a howling laugh. "I've always liked your spirit, Lady Hana."

"Kawa, why do you have my daughter by the collar?"

The whole hall fell silent as the king walked in. His hair was the color of chesnuts and his green eyes were always serious, but gentle. Kawa placed Hana down and bowed. There was a soft smile on his face as Hana and Sumire ran to him.

"Have you been causing trouble to the knights again?"

They looked at each other, giggling. "No Father!"

"They always say the younger ones are the troublemakers. Go to your mother you two. I have some things I need to discuss with my court."

"Is there something wrong Father?" Sumire asked.

"It's just some trouble. Now on you go."

He pushed the two girls towards the far door before closing it. Hana stared at it for a moment, wondering to herself, before following Sumire through the garden. There was something tugging at her stomach. She could feel a disturbance in the air, but not Sumire.

"Hang on, Su."

"What?"

"Something's not right. Maybe we should go investigate."

"Didn't you hear what Father said? We should go see if Mother needs help."

"Can't you feel it though?"

"Feel what?"

"The tension! The air's full of it."

Sumire shook her head confused. "I don't understand Hana."

"Remember when we would watch the knights play fight?"

Sumire nodded.

"Before they attack, they circle each other. That's when the tension is at its highest. Please Sumire?"

"Alright fine," she groaned crossing her arms. "But I want something from the ocean when we're done."

"Thanks Su."

They changed their course and headed down to the beach. Hana felt her heart pounding in her chest. Instead of taking the main roads, they went through the forest just to be safe. The closer the two got, the more the tension rose. Hana could hear people shouting. The two stopped at the edge and crouched behind a log, peering over the edge. Hana noticed her father and her three oldest brothers Ichino Keiji and Saburo standing in front of the merchant ship. He didn't look so happy. His son, Kybin, was hiding behind him.

"I'm sure they would never do something of that sort, Norio."

"Is that right? My son could have been killed. Those little rats of yours have gone way too far."

"Do you really think my youngest children could create something like that?"

Hana saw what looked like a normal box, but she noticed there was all sorts of weapons sticking out. She'd never make something like that. She could barely hold a knife without hurting herself. She knows Goroki and Sumire wouldn't build it either.

"Oh I'm sure they could do more damage. You're nothing more that destructive creatures who loathe us humans when we have done nothing wrong to you."

"We have it all wrong Norio. We aren't here to harm humankind. We live in peace."

"Liars! The World Government now has this island on its destroy list."

Hana and Sumire were both suddenly grabbed and dragged out onto the beach. Hana kicked and squirmed, but it didn't do her any good against the giant man. The men threw them down in front of Norio who had some of his men point their guns at them. Kunio tried to step forward, but the supposed merchants surrounded them.

"Not so fast. Any of you move or try your little magic tricks, these two are dead."

Kunio backed off. Norio crouched before the scared girls, grinning like a madman. Hana clutched to Sumire, tears falling down both of their faces.

"These two would sell for a very good price. Bag 'em boys! We're taking these two."

"Stay away from my sisters!"

Ichino pushed past the men and charged towards Norio. He didn't get very far when a gunshot rang out. Hana froze as she watched her brother fall dead, blood pouring from his chest. A scream left her throat and the attack started. Sumire was grabbed from Hana and taken away. She tried chasing after her but she was pushed to the ground. She was then picked up by someone. It was Keiji. He was bleeding from a head wound, plastering his blond hair to his face.

"We have to get Sumire!"

"We will! I'm taking you to the castle first!"

There was another gunshot and Keiji collapsed. He clutched his leg, yelling out to Hana to run. Fear and adrenaline raced through her veins as she ran like never before. Branches snagged at her clothes, cut her skine, but she took no notice. The smell of fire hit her nose. The humans were already attacking the castle and destroying the forest. She heard the cries of so many animals as the burned. She covered her ears, falling to her knees and screaming.

Above all the screaming and shouts, she heard her name. It was her human uncle Dodge. He raced to her side and shook her. Tears smudged the soot on her face. He picked her up and ran towards the back of the castle. He sped past the merchants, ignoring the pain from his lost eye. He stopped when he saw the back door, leading to her mothers room, smashed.

"No..god dammit no!"

He pushed the broken wood aside, setting Hana down and started calling her mother Morina's name. Hana could smell blood and walked into the opposite room, soon wishing she hadn't. Her two youngest older brothers, Shiro and Goroki, were dead. Their throats were slit and it was fresh. Blood was pooling around their now cold bodies.

"S-Shiro? Goroki?"

She touched their limp bodies, feeling her stomach wretch. She held the vile down as her uncle came in. He nearly lost it when he saw Goroki and Shiro dead with so much blood.

"Shit! Those fucking bastards!" He smashes his hand into the wall feeling sick with rage. "We let them stay, shelter them then they trick us. Damn them and the World Government. Hana we have to leave."

"No..."

"Now dammit!"

He picked her up again, prying her hands off her dead brothers. She managed to grab the Neptunian bracelet that she made for Goroki before she was taken away screaming. Her mother and sisters were gone. Three brothers dead along with so many more. Dodge took her to the far back of the island where a small shack was and a sailing boat. He loaded her and as much as he could get onto the boat then pushed away. The last thing Hana saw was the burning inferno she once called home, the island of Futagohoshi.

* * *

Kit: wow i'm not normally a dark person but wow

Kura: that's so sad!

Kit: dont cry on me... here's the list of her siblings and their ages for you first her brothers...Ichino (18) Keiji (17) Saburo (15) Shiro (14) Goroki (11) next her sisters...Yanagi (16) Sumire (12)

Kura: i think i'd go crazy if i had that many siblings

Kit: well you dont have any Yanagi means ivy Sumire means violet and Hana means blossom her brothers names are pretty much in order of who was born first and her island means Twin Star okay i'm done explaining

Kura: next up is my story

Kit: not even review if ya want see ya in the next chap


	8. Relief and Sorrow

Kit: my birthday is tomorrow and i get to spend it alone...like always...bummer

Kura: so depressing

Kit: welp anyways here we are with chap 8 i'm surprised i'm this far in the story

Kura: now do mine

Kit: will you stop i dont own One Piece or the characters on with the story! tell me what you think and be nice :)

* * *

"And that leads up to being on that island for nine years, wallowing in my past until you guys showed up."

When Hana finished with her story, she looked up at Zoro. His arms were crossed and his eyes dark. She was actually really surprised he listened through her whole story and wondered what he was thinking. His expression made her a little worried. She pulled her knees to her chest, waiting for him to say something.

"I think I get it."

"Huh?"

"Why you hate us so much. Your family was killed and taken from you for no reason."

"Wow. Honestly I'm surprised you understood."

"It wasn't that hard to get."

"I guess. You know I always thought I was alone. Then you guys came. It's the first time I've been happy in a long time. My hate for humans is gone because of you."

She felt tears well up. She'd give up anything to see her family again. She hid her face crying and apologizing to whoever. Zoro began to feel sick because of what people did to her and her family. He doesn't know the pain she's in, but even he knows for a fact it's too much for her to bare alone. Watching her break down in front of him was making him feel bad,

"It's my fault," she sobbed, holding her knees closer. "I wish I could have died instead. Maybe if I was born a boy, I could be stronger."

That remark made him flinch. Kuina use to say that over and over. As much as he doesn't like her, he wants to help, give her the strength she needs to fight. He scooted closer to her slowly placing a hand on her head. Whatever hell she's gone through, he's going to make sure she doesn't go through it again. She began to calm down, wiping away her tears. She stood up, shaking her head and tried to smile.

"Can you still teach me?"

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"Right. I'll get my blade then."

She turned heel and headed down towards the girls room. She stopped just before the door, thinking to herself. 'He doesn't seem like a bad person. At least he's not like them.' When she walked down, Robin was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. She didn't look up as Hana came for her sword, resting against the book shelf.

"You and I have a similar story, Ms. Hana."

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Um well..."

"I use to hate people too. I wanted to stop the pain. I hope you're able to move on."

"Yeah. Me too."

She grabbed Gesshoku and headed back to where Zoro was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him shirtless. She noticed a long diagnol scar across his torso. Zoro turned and saw her staring.

"Oh this? Just a reminder of my fight with Hawkeye."

"Yeouch. I guess you're lucky you survived."

"Meh, who knows? You ready to start?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see your sword first."

Hana unsheathed Gesshoku and handed it over to him. He carefully held it, running his fingers along the blade. The dark metal reminded him of Hawkeye's blade, pitch black and deadly. Just like Kitetsu, this blade was cursed, but it was a lot more dangerous and blood thirsty. He wondered how someone like Hana got a hold of a blade like this.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Actually I found it."

"You found it?"

"Y-yeah. It was a couple of years ago when I was swimming. I saw it at the bottom of the ocean so I took it. I brought it to the sword guy and he told it it was the cursed black blade of the Abyss Gesshoku."

"Gesshoku, huh?"

"It means 'Lunar Eclipse'. The Abyss is said to be a place of complete darkness. I don't know if that's true or not, but I'd like to find out."

"It's a nice blade yet you shoulde be careful with it."

"I know I know. So what are we going to do?"

"First things first, testing your swordmanship."

He handed back Hana her blade and for the rest of the afternoon they sparred together. Unfortunately for her she lost every battle and it's kind of hard when he's using all three blades to her one. Also, he has more experience in fighting than her. She was lying flat on her back, panting and sweating. Zoro on the other hand was leaning against the railing not tired at all. He was quite impressed at her current skills. Unlike him, she doesn't always attack head on. She looks for an opening then attacks with deadly speed. It she can develop her speed, she'll become a dangerous fighter.

"Not bad, brat. Those brothers of yours taught you well."

She sat up. "Yeah, but I'm no where near your skill. You've been in a lot more battles than I have."

"At least you know how to use that blade."

"Well now, I'm surprised you can actually use all three and their not for show."

"Shut up."

Hana looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and dark clouds where rolling in. She looked back at Zoro who was staring off at the sea. 'Wow. He sure does look handsome...What am I thinking?!' She quickly glanced away when he looked back.

"I guess if we're finished for the day, I'm going to take a shower."

She nodded her head towards him and pranced off. Then was a sudden change of air pressure and the winds began to pick up. She looked over the railing noticing the ocean was started to get little waves. 'This isn't a normal storm. It's not natural.' The first thing that came to her mind was that this is Kybin's doing, but it didn't seem right. He does have a Devil Fruit and Hana know's those things aren't normal. If Kybin did send this, then Hana has to get to shore. She hurried to the girls room and saw Robin reading again.

"There's a storm coming this way. It's not safe for us to stay here," she told Robin as she rummaged through her clothes.

"Oh? Then we're going ashore?"

"Yes. Nami and the others are probably at an inn right now. We'll look there."

"Alright, Ms. Hana."

Hana smiled at her. "I'm not sure how long the log will take to set, but pack some clothes."

Robin only nodded and went to the dresser. On the Grand Line, storms come and go at the most random times, but it didn't sit well with Hana. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she stuffed her pack with some things and headed up the deck with Robin close behind.

"I'll go get Zoro. You wait for us."

"Alright."

Hana went back to the tangerine trees. Zoro had dozed off again, unaware by the incoming storm. It was a shame to see that he had his shirt back on. She crouched next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"There's a storm coming and we're going to shore. Whether you like it or not, you're going too."

He groaned. "Do I have to? I'll be fine here."

"Quit being a kid. Unless you want to get soaked by the rain and freeze to death, I suggest you get up."

"A storm isn't going to scare me."

"Now."

"Alright alright, I'm going."

She ignored his complaining as she pulled him up and headed ashore to where Robin was. The tempurature dropped and winds picked up. Hana kept a tight grip on Zoro's hand as the reached Robin who was looking up at the sky.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because Nami told me you have a really bad sense of direction. I don't need you wondering around in this freaking storm."

"Looks like you were right, Ms. Hana," Robin said then looked at the two of them and giggled. "Shall we find the others?"

"Yeah."

Hana went first dragging Zoro behind her. She was expecting it to rain, but she could she her breath. This island isn't a winter island. She noticed the streets were empty and the shutters to the windows were closed. That bad feeling was swimming in her stomach now and Zoro could tell by the grip of her hand.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Something's up with you."

"I have a really bad feeling."

"Seriously? It's just a freaking storm."

"Idiot. It's not that."

"Yeah right."

Hana fell silent, not wanting to say anymore. The distant thunder seemed to vibrate through her like it was sending her a message. There's a chance Kybin is following her, waiting for the right moment to attack. Her ears perked when she heard the obnoxious laughter of Luffy up ahead. She followed his voice until she reached the top of a hill where a single building stood. It was a bar with an inn above it. She relaxed herself a bit, leading Zoro and Robin inside quickly letting go of Zoro's hand. Nami noticed them first.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the ship?"

"Yeah but this damn brat is getting a pissy over a storm."

Hana whacked him hard on the head. "You ass! That's not it."

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Guys come on," Nami sighed as the two went at each other. "Anyways we should be able to leave in two days. Right Mr. Bog?"

Nami looked over at an elderly man cleaning glasses. He reminded Hana of an older version of her uncle.

"That's right miss. Are your friends going to join?"

"If you have the room."

"Well of course. Anything for a fellow pirate crew."

Nami turned back. "Bog here was a pirate awhile ago. As long as we don't cause any trouble, we should be fine."

Hana heaved a breath. "That's good. I could use some relaxing."

"Aren't you one of them Elven people?"

Hana tensed. "Y-yeah."

"Don't worry I won't hurt ya. While I was coming here 'bout 3 years ago, we passed a strang looking island that looked like it was split in two. The people didn't let us come ashore, but they let us rest for the night. The looked kinda like you."

Her heart pounded in her chest. "That sounds like Futagohoshi. Are you sure the island was split?"

"Yes ma'am. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you describe what the people looked like?"

"Well one of them looked exactly like you exepct his hair was lighter."

"That's Keiji! He's alive! Anyone else? Did you hear anything?"

"Another young man came out. Same green eyes, but a light blond hair color. There was also a scar running through his right eye."

"Saburo! What about hearing things? Could you hear what they said?"

"Hmm yes I did. They said their father is dying."

* * *

Kit: uh oh what's gonna happen i hope you like it and its not too dry

Kura: my turn

Kit: forget you review if ya want!


	9. Kinda Just Happened

Kit: sorry for the long wait. a lot has been happening so i haven't had a lot of time to update.

Kura: what a loser seriously

Kit: shut up...i don't own One Piece just my OC...enjoy

* * *

Hana was sitting at one of the tables with her head in her hands and the Straw Hats around in the now quiet room. She gave them a better understanding of what's happening from what Bog had told her. Three years have past. Her father may already be dead.

"So like your old man croaked?" Luffy asked.

Sanji just about clobbered him. "Dumbass! Don't say such things to Hana. She's going through a hard time right now."

"Mr. Bog said that he came through just three years ago," Robin stated. "He may still be alive or he really is dead."

"If he's sick I can help."

Hana tried to smile. "Thanks Chopper, but my home is really far away. It could take months to get there. I really appriciate the help guys. I'm going to sleep now."

She stood, grabbed the key that was on the counter, and trudged up the stairs. She didn't know whether to be happy that some of her family is still alive or sad because that was three years ago. She felt like she was walking through honey, her movents sluggish and slow as she headed up the stairs. When she finally reached the room, she dropped everything and flopped down on the bed. They were going to be here a few days so that gave her time to figure things out.

"Hey kid."

She didn't move. "The door's unlocked, Zoro."

He walked in, seeing a depressed Hana face down on the bed. She looked so pathetic he almost wanted to laugh. She finally pushed herself up and walked towards the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out. The wind had calmed, but thunder still boomed in the distance and there was a light drizzle. Zoro walked out too, standing next to her.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know if I should be happy or not."

"Be lucky you have some sort of chance of knowing."

"I know but...three years is a long time. And my father...what about him?" She closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears. "Why does life have to be like this?!"

She didn't know why, but she hugged Zoro, needing to hide. He just stood there, not really sure on what to do as she started crying clutching his shirt tightly. He does feel kind of bad for her, but he can't imagine the pain and suffering she's gone through.

"Life is always going to be shitty. You chose to come with us."

She flinched. "I know."

"The world out there isn't for the weak willed. Give up if you want, but that just makes you weak."

"Yeah, right."

She let him go, backing away and wiping her tears. She took a deep breath to steady herself. It made her wonder why Zoro would even bother to know what's wrong with her. He's a well known pirate with a bad reputation. She looked up at him.

"I'm just curious and confused why you treat me like we're friends."

"Because we are friends. Ever since you decided to go on the ship you became a part of the crew."

She glanced away. "It was a friend that betrayed me."

"We aren't like that." He grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. "I would never betray a friend."

His gaze was so serious. She knew he was telling the truth so she relaxed herself. He let her arms go, but still faced her with his arms crossed. It made her wonder if there was a soft side to him. She didn't think so. Her body just moved on it's own as she stood on her toes and gently placed her lips on his.

* * *

The next day.

"Heeeey Usopp."

"Huh?"

"Can you make me something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

Hana, Chopper, and Usopp were all on the beach while Usopp tinkered with inventions and Chopper played with a crab. The three of them have gotten to be very close friends and they helped Hana out of her little depression.

"I can make anything, you know. In fact, I once built an entire island in one day by myself."

"Really Usopp? Wow you're so amazing!"

Hana laughed. "I don't need an island. I was wondering if you could make like a collapsible spear."

"Of course! I made an entire arsenal for a warlord!"

"Right. I'll get my things."

She stood from the beach and ran to the inn. Tomorrow they'll be leaving to go look for a shipwright. She passed a few people who greeted her kindly. Maybe there really are other people out there that don't care what she looks like. She said her hellos to Bog as she raced up the stairs and to her temporary room. Gesshoku was laying against the bed along with her knife belt where she left them. She grabbed them and turned to leave, but a human wall was in her way. It was Zoro. He had his usual serious expression. Her heart jumped, remembering what she did. She didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened.

"Uh h-hey Zoro."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

She flinched. "Ah well...it just...um kinda happened. My body moved on its own. Forget it happened. It was nothing really."

She tried to leave, but Zoro grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Her knife belt and Gesshokue clanked to the floor as he pinned her arms to her sides and one of his legs between hers. Hana felt her face burn. She managed to keep a steady gaze with his, despite the awkward position. His scent was filling her nose, almost making her drunk. The scent of the sea was fitting for him even with blood mixed in.

"Usually when people do something, they have a reason for doing it." His breath was cool against her face.

"Well I don't have one alright? It just happened."

He said nothing. Instead, he crashed his lips to hers. Hana let out a suprise moan, her eyes wide. His lips were actually soft compred to the rest of him. He backed away, keeping his face close to hers. Her breathing was off and her face burning red. His expression remained the same.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You what?!"

"I said because I wanted to. It'd be a waste to let you off easy. Besides, you kissed me first."

"W-well, yeah so? It was an accident!"

"Was it?"

Hana froze. "I...I..."

She looked down, biting her lip to keep her nerves under control. 'Was it an accident?' With his body pressed against hers, she wasn't really thinking straight and if she doesn't give him the answer he wants, he won't let her go.

"I wanted to thank you," she mumbled, looking back at him.

"Thank me?"

She nodded. " You listened to my story and you see me as a friend."

"You're a part of the Straw Hats now." He finally backed off and picked up her things, handing them to her. "Next time you want to kiss me, do it for real."

He left Hana with a stomach full of butterflies. She shook her head to clear her mind. This has to be one delicious dream if Zoro is kissing her. It's Zoro for crying out loud! She's a simple girl and he's the master swordsman with a 60 million Berry bounty on his head. Maybe he see's something in her that she can't see. Pushing everything to the back of her mind, she hurried back to the beach where Chopper and Usopp were still hanging around.

"Sorry for the hold up. Here's my knife belt. Do you thing you could mke one of them into a spear?"

"Hmm sure can. Just gimme a minute."

"Thanks Usopp."

She handed the knife belt to him and sat next to Chopper who had a book out now. She glanced down, seeing different types of plants and herbs for medicines. Her oldest sister Yanagi had a similar book and would spend countless hours tending to her greenhouse gardens. Hana would play in there on rainy days. The though of that made her smile.

"If we get to my home Chopper, we have some really good books on medicial plants and other medical things."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. There are greenhouses too, but depending on the condition on the island, I'm not sure if they are still there."

"Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I met you guys and I can get home faster."

"Okay, all done."

Hana looked over at Usopp. "That was fast."

"Not to brag, but everyone calls me 'Quick Master Usopp'. I can make anything at lightning speed."

"Just tell me how it works."

"Fine. There's a small button that you have to push."

"Simple. I'll give it a try."

She took a small bar that looked rather harmless. There was a button near the bottom which she pushed. In seconds, it became a full sized spear with one of her knives up top. She weighed it in her hands, finding it to be in perfect balance. She then unsheated Gesshoku and practiced for a bit. She learned from Ichine how to fight with a blade and a spear. It's not easy, but it can be a really useful talent. It requires timing and accuracy. Block with the sword, thrust with the spear. She pressed the button again and the spear retracted to the harmless bar. She sheathed her blade and faced Usopp who looked surprised that it worked.

"It's great Usopp. Thanks."

"My work is that of a masters! It never fails!"

Hana smiled. "If you say so. Come on you two. I'm pretty sure Sanji has something really good cooked for dinner."

The three of the joked around as they headed back to the inn. Hana loved hearing Usopp's crazy stories of things he never did. He reminded her of Goroki who always exaggerated things. She was starting to feel like she was at home with these pirates. Getting attacked and chased by enemies doesn't sound all that terrible. Hana's sharp sense of smell picked up the wonderful scent of Sanji's out of the world cooking. Unable to hold her hunger inside, she took off running. Chopper and Usopp quickly followed, trying to catched her and laughed all the way until the reached the inn, bursting trough the doors full of giggles.

"Well someone was having fun," Nami stated as the sat at the table.

"Just relaxing and enjoying the freedom. Usopp made me this cool spear the retracts to a harmless bar."

"Really?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll show you later."

The room fell silent as Sanji walked out with his arms full of steaming plates. Hana could feel her stomach growl and her mouth water. Luffy kept slamming the table and shouting for food. Usopp and Chopper followed until Sanji looked like he was going to beat the living daylights out of them.

"Ladies first! Here you are my darling flower. A sea food dish just how you like it."

"Oh thank you Sanji."

"It's my pleasure."

He set the plate down in front of her and moved on. She looked down, seeing the blue fin tuna grilled with teriyaki sauce and several takoyaki shaped like hearts. His food always looked too good to eat. She grabbed her fork and dug in, grinning as the flavors melting in her mouth. She stopped for a moment and looked around. Zoro wasn't down here. That really didn't surprise her since he's usually sleeping. She just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating.

"That lousy marimo is going to miss his dinner if he doesn't come down here," Sanji mumbled. "It's a total waste of food."

"I'll eat it!"

"No dumbass! You're the last person that needs food!"

"All your fucking shouting is making my head you, you damn dart board."

"What'd you call me?"

He ignored him. Hana watched him make his way towards the table with his normal attitude. She meet his gaze, quickly looking down like nothing happened. He sat down away from her wanting to stop thinking about her. She tasted so sweet, like a liquor. He wanted more of her and he was going to get more. Period.

"So Hana what is your home island like?" Nami asked.

"Like Bog said the island is split in two. It use to be one island, but something happened and it broke apart. The name was changed to Futagohoshi. It was originally called Haruhoshi because it's a spring island. Oh and it hasn't been charted."

"How come?"

"The island doesn't have a magnetic force so you cant use a log pose or an eternal pose to get there. It's called a drifter island because people drift there on accident. The only true way to get there is if you have an Elf on board which you do. The waters can get very dangerous depending on the weather."

Nami nodded. "Sounds like a challange."

"It sure is. The side of the island where I lived on is mostly just forest, but my home was up in the moutains. The other side is just mountains where we would train."

"Wow. That's a lot of useful information Hana. Helpful too. You don't have an maps though right?"

Hana shook her head. "I'm sorry Nami."

"Oh no its alright. It means I'll be the first to chart it."

"That's if we can get there."

"Yeah true."

Hana shrugged again and finished her food before Luffy could get it. She wasn't sure how many more islands it is between here and her home, but she does know that they have to cross the Red Line. It really may take awhile with everything in between. A few more months shouldn't hurt.

* * *

Kit: phew finished

Hana: what are you doing?!

Kit: what?

Hana: me...Zoro...kissing...ARGH!

Kit: oh stop it there are tons of girls (ahem including me (^^)) that want to kiss him

Hana: but...but...but

Kit: i'll see ya in the next chapter REVIEW? :3


	10. Night's When We Play

Kit: whoo-hoo chapter 10! double digits finally!

Hana: i hate you and no one's gonna review your story

Kit: XP grow up

Hana: i still hate you

Kit: R&R PLEASE i dont own One Piece

* * *

While everyone else was settling in for the night, Hana decided to do some training. She wanted to be able to handle a sword and a spear without hurting herself. It was going to take some practice, but she can do it. She tip-toed out of her room, her flats making no noise on the hardwood floor and she carefully clutched Gesshoku. She had her knife belt tied around her waist with her newest edition. She managed to make it to the front door when someone stopped her.

"Where do you thing you're going?" That deep voice made her spine tingle. "It's a little late."

She turned. "I can say the same to you. Besides, I can't sleep so I wanted to do some training."

"Then I'll go with you."

He had a smirk on his face and it made her blush. She could only stare. Really dirty thoughts started going through her head, but she quickly shook them away.

"Sure. You can come along."

He moved out of her way and she walked past, stopping to look around. The beach seems like the perfect place to train, but it might cause too much attention. She glance behind the inn which had a huge open area on a cliff. 'Perfect.' Changing her direction, she headed behind the inn, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure Zoro was following. The area had several large rocks and broken trees, perfect for training.

"Alrighty then. Will this work for you?"

"This is fine."

The sky was clear now and the moon was full, turning everything a silvery color. Hana noticed that Zoro's green hair had a silver tinge and his eyes seemed even brighter. 'Wow. He really is a handsome guy. I wonder how many girls have fallen for him?' She unsheathed Gesshoku and faced her opponent, wating for him to get ready. He liked how determined she looked and she had no fear in her now bright emerald eyes. She reminded him a lot of Kuina. Her attitude, how she fights. He only unsheathed two of his swords and faced her.

"You ready?"

She nodded with a grin. "Oh yeah."

She crouched low, carefully studying him. His main power is his brute strength that can destroy anything in his way. She has speed and precision. He steadied his heart beat, hearing hers at an equal pace. Slow and steady. His muslces tensed, waiting for Hana to make the first move. Usually he's the one that attacks his opponents first, but he has to be careful with her. Even though they haven't sparred together a lot, he can tell that she has better reflexes and reaction time. Just as he suspected, Hana attacked first. She kept low to the ground, allowing her to keep her speed. Zoro raised one of his blades to parry her strike and raised to other to attack. She saw that and spun around him quickly.

"Not bad, kid."

"I would like to keep my head and quit calling me a kid."

She charged again, keeping her distance by only jabbing at him with the tip of her blade. She kept a close eye on his other blade and dodged it when he swung it towards her. The smallest opening came to her view and she thrust her blade up, nicking him in the cheek. She smiled triumphantly, seeing how this is the first time she managed to cut him. He turned around, his eyes bright with amusement. He wiped the blood off before he attacked, swinging both blades down on her. Hana was beginning to see his movements in a slower motion. She feinted to the left and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed on his back with a grunt and stopped when he felt her blade at his neck.

"Damn."

"I finally got you, Seaweed-Jerk."

"Eh, not quite."

Before Hana could speak, her legs were knocked away and she fell back. She didn't have time to recover because Zoro pinned her down, her legs between his and her arms at her side. Her whole body grew hot the longer she stared up into his eyes.

"You let your guard down. Don't even think you beat your enemy unless they're dead."

"I'm not going to kill you."

Zoro chuckled. "You couldn't kill."

"You wanna bet? Round two. It'll be my win."

He smirked and stood, helping Hana to her feet. She wanted to see how well he'll do when she has a longer reach. She pulled out the fancy collapsible spear Usopp made for her and pressed the button. Zoro looked at it, his expression changed, but his smirk grew bigger. 'This'll be a challange.'

"Well, this should be an interesting match."

Hana grinned. "Uh-huh. Usopp made it for me. Now I'll show what else my brother taught me. Get ready to lose."

"Hah! Not a chance."

Zoro charged her, coping her jabbing technique to make sure she doesn't get the chance to use the spear. Hana noticed that the force of his attacks increased. She concentrated on his movements, dodging and blocking. Even though the spear is lightweight, it makes for an excellent shield. The problem is, with his attacks being more agressive, it's harder for her to land a strike. If she can just get his blades away, she'll win. The question is how? What he lacks in defensive skills, he makes it up with offense skills that would impress her oldest brother.

An idea popped into her head. She stabbed the spear into the ground and feinted to the left at such a speed, Zoro thought she vanished. Losing track of her, he felt her kick the back of his legs, forcing him to fall down hard face first. His blades were knocked away from him as Hana sat on his back. She had her sword right up against his neck, not enough to cut him though.

"See? I told you it'd be my win."

"You don't fight fair."

"I'm a pirate. I don't need to fight fair."

"Riiiight. I wasn't going at full strength so it was just a fluke."

"Nuh-uh! I still beat you."

"Alright alright. Now get off."

Hana moved away and sat on a nearby rock watching Zoro as he gathered his blades and sheathed them. She remembered how sturdy his muscles were under her. 'He's been through some serious training.' He sat down next to her resting his blades against the rock. He noticed that her fighting style was a bit different than what he's use to. It's almost like she's dancing.

"It's a nice night out."

Zoro looked up. "Yeah."

"Goroki and I would spend hours on the roof top watching the night sky. Of course everyone would get worried when they didn't find us in our beds."

"Quite the little brat, huh?"

"Maybe its because I'm only half so both sides are clashing together to see who's better."

He glanced at her. Strands of chocolate hair blocked his veiw of her face which he was growing to like. He brushed the strands away making her turn her head to him. Those big green eyes of her were a dull silver from the moonlight. He doesn't know why he feels so different around her. He had the urge to kiss her again, to go further, to taste her. She already had an intoxicating scent of the high mountains and flowers. Not hesitating he crashed his lips to hers again. To his surprise, she kissed back deepening the kiss. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip and she instanly parted her mouth for him knowing what he wanted. His tongue glided over hers, tasting her for the first time and sending shivers down both their spines. Her breath was grwoing short and she backed away looking up with her face flushed.

"That was...that was pretty unexpected."

He smirked. "It was worth it. You taste good."

Her blush darkened. "O-oh? I guess thats a compliment."

He said nothing as he shifted laying down and using her lap as a pillow. Hana froze not really sure what to do. She relaxed smiling to herself and raised a hand to his lime hair and stroking it. He growled which to her sounded like a purr.

"That feels good."

"What? Being petted?"

He chuckled lightly. "You have gentle hands. It's soothing."

"Oh. Glad you like it."

She wondered why he was acting differently. He reminded her of a big grumpy cat with a soft spot thats hard to find and maybe she found it. It's hard to believe that someone like Zoro is acting like this. Her eyes softened as she continued stroking his hair hearing him fall asleep.

"Good night, Zoro."

* * *

Kit: ohhhhh things are getting interesting. hehehehehe

Hana: i hope you burn to a crisp then get burned again

Kit: ignore her well there be chapter 10 sorry its a little short. REVIEW pwetty pwetty pwease?


	11. Pain

Kit: winter's officially gone...bummer anyways here's chap 11 out of so far 22 i think

Hana: you have too much time on your hands

Kit: that's what ya get for being homeschooled R&R please arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he almost forgot he was using Hana's lap as a pillow. He sat up, seeing her laying back on the rock, sleeping. He rubbed his eyes a few times to get the remaining sleep before standing to stretch. Last night he had another exotic dreams. And it was about Hana. She came to him singing in that hypnotic voice wearing only a sundress. He felt paralyzed and excited by her at the same time. He's never fel so excited by a girl before. It felt all to real to be just a dream.

"Man I'm freaking screwed up. Why am I dreaming about you? What ever you do pleas don't fall for me. You might regret it. Ah fuck what am I saying?"

He sat back on the rock, trying to get his head on straight. He kept telling himself it's not real, but it has to be. He's never been in a relationship, but he does have expierence with girls. Quite a few girls. He doesn't know what it means to be in a relationship. Sure he's been around Nami and Robin for some time and they both have killer bodies, but he see's something in Hana that's not in the other two. She's not demanding like Nami and isn't hard to trust like Robin. He feels like he can be himself around her. He feels more relaxed. She doesn't ask for much and is willing to learn no matter how painful.

His ears perked up when he heard her shift and mumble something. He looked down at her as she started to wake up. Her big emerald eyes had a slight haze from sleep. She looked like she was drunk when she tried to sit up.

"Oh morning." Her words were slightly slurred.

"Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded yawning. "Wasn't bad except I'm on a rock. What 'bout you?"

"It was...it was fine." He can't metion his almost sex dream with her. "We should head back."

"Mm-kay."

She stood and stretched, her arms reaching above her head, making her shirt rise. Zoro began to wonder what she'd look like if she didn't have any clothes on. He quickly shook his head, not wanting any of his thoughts to go further. She didn't seem to notice. She only grabbed his hand and started half walking half stumbling to the inn. She looked really out of it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why you ask?"

"You seem a little off."

"Oh. I'm fine. Not a morning person shhoo I not awake."

"Ah right."

"Don't worry. Just need more sleep to be fine."

He hoped so. She was seriously acting like she was drunk off her ass and it was getting to him. There wasn't much he could do about it because they were at the front door of the inn. Hana walked inside and looked around.

"The rest are still asleep," Bog said when he saw them.

"That's good. I'm tired."

"Where'd you guys run off to?"

"Training. Couldn't sleep last night so I scampered off."

"Uh-huh. As long as you guys didn't do anything serious in this weather."

Zoro tensed. "We didn't."

"Whaz he talking 'bout?"

"Nothing."

Hana was confused. Zoro took her up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Hana sitting on the bed who looked lost confused and drunk. Even if he did do something, she probably wouldn't remember it. God his thoughts were going haywire. Most of the girls he slept with were drunk and he never really found pleasure in it. Why he kept doing it, he doesn't know. He didn't want to violate Hana. Not after all she's been through.

"Whaz wrong with you?"

"Stuff I shouldn't be thinking about."

"Like?"

"Stuff you don't need to know."

Her expression grew kind of sad. "Oh. Sorry for ashkin."

"It's fine."

Hana stood from the bed almost tripping, but managed to walk towards him and wrap her arms around him. Zoro just stood there not sure whether to tell her the truth or not. He doesn't want to hurt her, not his own crew mate. Not Hana.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"My mind's losing it. There's just something I can't shouldn't be thinking about."

"I'll listen. Don't be 'fraid of sayin somefing."

"But that's the problem dammit!" He pushed Hana away, his eyes bore into hers. "The thoughts are about you and what I'm doing to you in them. They've been happening a lot lately and I want them to stop, but then I don't. I don't want to hurt you Hana."

She grinned. "S'okay. Not really sure what ya sayin, but s'okay."

This time he hugged her, holding her close. "You have to stop me Hana. I don't want to fall for you then regret it."

"Ya won't. I promise."

It sounded like she fell back asleep. He picked her up and placed her on the bed then sat next to her. He long chocolate hair fanned around her revealing her pierced pointed ears. The Neptunian fang stood out from the rest, reminding Zoro of her past. He felt a tug at his heart when the thought of hurting her came to his mind. She's a kind girl and when she does play around, it's only for fun, not to hurt anyone. He trailed a finger along her jaw, finding her skin like silk.

"I hope you make the better choice not to fall for me."

He kissed her before leaving the room. The first person he saw was the last person he wanted to see. Sanji always gets in his face whenever he hangs around girls and it pisses him off. He pushed past the cook, half hoping he would leave him alone, but that never works.

"What were you doing in Hana's room?"

"That's none of your fucking business, dartboard."

"I swear if you violate her, you're a dead man."

"Like I'd do that."

"That's what you did to those other girls."

That pissed Zoro off. He grabbed Sanji by the collar and threw him against the wall. His eyes were dark.

"Don't ever talk to me like that asshole. We may be ship mates, but you'd be the last fucking person I'd care about."

"Same to you. I won't let you hurt Hana. She doesn't need a brute like you, bastard. Now let me go before I break your neck."

Zoro let his collar go and walked off.

* * *

Hana woke from her morning nap to the smell of food making her stomach growl. Her mind was a little fuzzy from early this morning like it usual is if she wakes up too early. She remembered Zoro was with her and he was saying something like she was going to regret hanging around him. She only yawned and headed down the stairs. The only people she saw was Nami and Sanji. There was this really solemn feeling coming from him.

"Good morning Sanji."

He turned and smiled. "Hello my dear Hana. Did you sleep well?"

"It was okay."

"Why don't you sit down? I'll get you something to eat."

She watched him go as she sat, thinking to herself. He was acting normal, but she knew something was off. Nami didn't seem to notice. She could always look into his thoughts, but she hasn't done any thought reading in awhile because she feels like it's invading their privacy. She looked over at Nami who was looking over some charts. Nami glanced up at her with a grin.

"Hey there."

"Hi. Is Sanji alright? He seems a little down."

"He and Zoro probably had another fight. It's a normal thing."

"Speaking of Zoro, where is he?"

"Either lost, drinking, or sleeping."

"Oh right. Are we ready to leave?"

"As soons as the others come back with the rest of the supplies then we're good to go."

"Sounds good."

"Here you are my sweet flower," Sanji said as he walked in with a single plate. "Freshly made just for you."

"Looks delicious. Thank you Sanji."

"Anything for a lovely lady like you." He nodded his head and left for the kitchen.

Hana dug right in as the inn doors opened and in walked Zoro. He expression was dark and he didn't even look at Hana as he stalked by. Nami was right about them getting into a fight, but about what and why? She shoveled the rest of the food in her mouth and hurried up the stairs after him. She reached him just before he walked into the boy room. She noticed his knuckles on both hands were bruised and bloody. She grabbed the closest one and he let out a hiss.

"What did you do? Why are you and Sanji in such a bad mood?"

He pulled his hand away, still not looking at her. "It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing. Tell me what happened. Please."

He finally looked down at her his eyes blazing with anger. "Fine. That stupid fucking dart board pisses me off and I punched a few walls because of what he said."

"What'd he say to you?"

"That I should stay away from you."

Hana blinked a few times. "Are you going to listen to him? You haven't done anything wrong by being with me. You're my friend, right?"

"Hana I..."

She shook her head grabbing his hand again and led him to her room, making him sit on the bed. She went over to her bag, looking arounf for her medic kit and pulled some gauze out. She then went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, soaking it in some warm water before going back to Zoro. She knelt in front of him, gently taking one of his hands and started wiping the blood off. His hands were slightly shaking from the pain. Hana felt tears form and he noticed. He lifted her chin with his other hand, seeing her emerald eyes sad.

"What's wrong?"

"You're upset because of me. You got yourself hurt and I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You're right. I shouldn't listen to that damn cook." He wiped her tears away and gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad."

She shook her head. "Just let me finish wrapping your hands."

He let her chin go as she finished cleaning his one hand and wrapping it. Her hands were genlte while tending her wounds. He liked that. She felt his pain as her own. All Elves can do that feel the emotions of nature including people. She switched hands starting the process over again. She stayed silent not wanting to hurt him and not really sure what to say. Zoro just watched her. He wanted to know why he felt attached to her. She hasn't been with the Straw Hats that long, but he feels like he knows her. When she finished, she held up his hand to her cheek, just holding it there.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore, okay?"

"I'll try, but we're pirates. We always get hurt."

"Then stop fighting Sanji. It's pointless."

"I'm not sure I can promise that. Hana, look at me."

She looked up, her eyes still full of sadness and sorrow, like she was the one that got hurt. He leaned down and kissed her, wanting to taste her again. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He wasn't going to let Sanji mess with his life. He's going to do whatever the hell he wants. A knock on the door seperated them, but Zoro stayed close to her.

"Hana? We're ready to leave. Tell Zoro too wherever he went again."

"Alright. Thanks Nami."

It went silent again. Hana stared up at Zoro. His expression was a little less pissed and more relaxed. She smiled the best she could.

"I guess we should get our things ready."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Kit: chap 11 is done next up is Water Seven time!

Hana: why do Zoro and Sanji hate each other?

Kit: they don't hate each other they just can't stand each other

Hana: isn't that the same thing?

Kit: ummm no? besides they'll work together if they have to anyways see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
